User talk:Lego lord/Archive 1
Well Yes, I am a fan of LEGO Star Wars, but I prefer the non-LEGO Star Wars (my favorite theme is Space). If they made a new Mos Espa Podrace, yes, they would probably over-detail C-3PO. They hadn't met Jar-Jar yet so he would not be in it, but seeing what they did to the new Boba Fett, they would probably over-detail him. 00:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) If you are talking about what I think you are talking about, then it's the welcome message. I'm not sure what else would be changed with the set. 01:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: No Way you did this I'll discuss that with the other users, if the page is acceptable it will be restored. Sorry to give you the warning. :) 15:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Restore the page under User:Lego lord/Lego Designing. Rumored Themes I am sorry but you are not allowed to do that. If you wish, you can post them in Custom LEGO Wiki but because of the multitude of custom creations that were posted on this wiki you can't post your own. 19:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Lego lord 19:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... I just created a page called Action Short Legs for the Lego Lord Of The Rings Theme, would you delete that or not? Should I ask other users questions, I am wondering if I am nagging on and on to you? :If it's related to a non-official LEGO theme, like "Lord of the Rings", I think it should be deleted. But as before, feel free to add it to the custom LEGO wiki. :) If you need something to do here, why not look at our things to do list, or see the Category:Articles with red bricks, which lists articles with several red links. You can create articles from there then. And if you need some help in style, we got our manual of style. Have a nice time here! 20:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you make your own pieces in 3D and insert them to LDD? I kinda did the same thing to get LU mode.lolz. see this. do you use 24-bit, 16 color or 256 color bitmap. its a secret theme if you follow the steps you can use it. Can I help make the pod race? Here. Put a extra eye on the head and make them black and put those capes together.P.S. if I had MLCad on my computer I could put together the capes. LU mode and I'll change the color but there is no fabric pieces. Watto will be hard but I can make the horse. Done. Done. How do you insert pieces from images? All, except I have to get out a lightgreen stud to get that color. I will after I find a way to create Watto. Prototype done. Circuit Arch. Done. LU means LEGO universe and just follow these steps: type this in on windows explore (folder browser) C:\Users\\AppData\Roaming\LEGO Company\LEGO Digital Designer\ go to preferences.ini add the line: Themeaccess=LEGOUniverse Can you make a blog and add the podrace images? why is it taking long? here's a prototype. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 17:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Logo While I am an important member of the community, I am not the one who decides about the logo. You should speak to about this. 20:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You can't post custom versions of a set on brickipedia. 16:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I thought you meant in Mainspace. You can do so in blogs and user pages. 21:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Excellent Kingcjc 21:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice job! 21:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like what you made. You should make a MOCPages account. You could post your creations here and join the Wikia LEGO Builders group. 22:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) On wikia, about 3 people actually see my models. In 2 days on MOCPages over 5 people have viewed each of my models. It's a very good way to display your models and I will be hosting contests. 00:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It's worth it and it doesn't cost anything. Once you make your page sign up here or if you can't figure out how then tell me your name on the thing and I'll invite you. 00:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About prizes, it depends. Views are not based off of the contests but since I do have a large sum of money at my disposal I may fund contests to get interest up. You cannot block users though because you are not an adminsitrator. 01:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should join this contest. I'm making a castle for it also. I'm not sure about it but yeah flick fire sounds good. 01:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Id on't know. 21:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Very Good Job ! 12:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. Are you saying that you can create new parts on LDD? 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Lego Podrace Cool! Where will you place the images when you are done? 17:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: How can I do that? * Hi, most users here who have backgrounds, tables, etc either have some knowledge with HTML and/or CSS code, or basically take the code from other userpages and modify the colors, content, position, etc. If you want to know how to do anything in particular, feel free to ask me and I'll see if I can help out (although I'll be inactive fairly soon, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can), or feel free to just take code from userpages and play around with that a bit. About the Star Wars logo, we've already had two Star Wars logos (see Brickipedia:Logos), while other themes haven't even had one, so it would be a little unfair to create another one right now, maybe a bit later on. Also, new Star Wars sets are still going to be produced in 2011- it's the final year next year (unless the license is renewed) 00:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Make Could you make a heavy cannon, such as the ones seen in the star wars the clone wars movie. they look awesome and i wish i could seei t, but i am terrible at LDD. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * what about a few order 66 packs like * Plo koon with captain jag and a building * Aayla Secura with clones and jungle plants * Yoda with a commander (gree) and clone, chewbbacca, and other wookies + flyer * Obi-Wan, Cody, Boga (lizard) and cannon *Ki-Adi-Mundi with some snowtroopers and battle droids Last, * Mace Windu, Palpatine, Kit fisto ,and two jedi in his office (including sith lightsaber) These are all from ep. III [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) if you want i could make you a sig like mine [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I use the site peeron to identify parts which is very accurate. What colors you wany your sig to be? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) this good - User:Lego lord/sig. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Removing Links Why have you been removing the set links from the year page 1966? , this would seem to me to be vandalism and can you please stop removing these links. Gladiatoring 14:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * The reason this message appears ; Too many red bricks! This article has too many red links, and needs to have those pages created. After the article has little or no red links, then this may be removed. Is to let users know what pages need creating and by clicking the red links you are taken to a page ready to create them , It makes no mention that you should remove the red links, and by doing so you only create more work for other users in restoring those links . Please refrain from removing any more red links on any pages unless you have a source that either supplies a different set name or set number for the particular links, Happy Editing! Regards Gladiatoring 02:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) do you lik the prototype podracer? Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 18:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well if I had pics of my 217_clan lava base that took 2 days to make on LDD you would be "Wow!" but I don't cuz im using the public libaries computer. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 18:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) LDD Creations Nice! If you ask me, I like the Monkeys in a Barrel one. That was sweet! -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) * Well, it is. Look it up on the "Search this Wiki" tool on the Sidebar. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but... I already did it before around two months ago. Thanks anyways! -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:LEGO The Lord of the Rings - The Hobbit the Videogamee Hi Lego lord, I have also thought that a LOTR video game would be a good idea and have made up a lot of ideas for it. I've got a character chart, and some other stuff. 19:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Samdo Look Lego Lord, you may understand a lot about set designing but you don't know anything. Look at what christian shlitling makes! A lot of fans make realistic "sets" and you can't make articles about "custom" things. 18:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down. I have no clue what your are on about but get some composure. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::How can I be questioning you if I have no clue what your going on about ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you want an answer, you could search for yourself (FlickR has the best builders, and MOCpages has some great builders). How good one is is a relative thing and opinion based, so if you believe yourself to be the best there is, I won't argue 19:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:MOCPages Gotcha. I get what you are saying now. 02:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd say that there's a part limit and that you can only use certain colors (licensed themes are an exception). Also, the style should be similar for all the creations. However, you can't make the page on the wiki since it's considered fan-made even if you are very good. 12:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am a new user Malc. Malc. 01:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) PS. I will post pics later did you notice that thay addid coments Re: Yeah, I got it. 02:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think just a base with general grievous and 2 magnas + 1 magna commander. THat would be cool. Remember that sig I gave you? UP. Just copy it and paste it into your preferences/signature section. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 02:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You're creations are good, although I think that angled edges would better serve your pod-racers than curved parts. 03:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nicely made :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool.picsI really like them! Bob :How about add the stuff here first: User:Lego lord/designing. Then we can look and see if we can make it compatible. Perhaps make it History of Set Designing. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ki Adi Mundi Hi, thanks for reporting the problem on that page. In this case, it is fine to have those, since the minifig isn't available any other way. Thanks! 00:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Monster Catchers That sounds pretty cool. 12:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) psychic force!!! Re: That wasn't me who said it, it was an unregistered contributor. 22:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Userpage * Hello, your userpage was recently edited by another user, however the edits have been rolled back, and the offending editor blocked for 1 week. If you would like your userpage semi-protected (so that only registered users can edit the page) feel free to ask 04:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Page has been semi-protected :) 23:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greek Theme I'm not sure. It sounds interesting, but hard to do. 21:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) For Spartans? I'm not sure, but tans and grays seem good. Maybe some browns too. 21:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cyclopes are in Greek Myths (see the Odyssey). They would be mecha-sized. Minotaurs should be giant troll sized. Other monsters that would be interesting would be Medusa (you'd have to custom-design the hair), and a Sphynx (yes they are in Greek Mythology). 21:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help! I'm not completely sure as to why this is happening. I'll take a look, see if I can fix it. 20:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. The first thing you did incorrectly was add a placeholder (I'm not sure why, easier to upload images using the upload image button-which seems to have dissapeared). The second mistake was that you cut the 20:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any difference. Can you point it out for me? 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you how to change it so that you can do it next time. Go to the old picture, click Upload a New version of this File, and you can upload your image. 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit the blog post, and put at the top. I'll delete it (or just tell me which ones to delete and give me a link to them) 23:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki The colors for the theme can be found somewhere in the Set template, (I think the Bkg1 and 2 templates, and the TitleTextColor temple). 20:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm hosting one MOCPages contest right now. People can win LEGO as prizes, usually not money. LDD creations are often not accepted, but you could find a group that has LDD contests. 20:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I heard. I'll remove it. 01:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I am. 01:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have been logged out while editing a few times recently as well. I think it's because Wikia is working on stuff, but I'm not completely sure. 03:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I presume it is likely to be on Wikia's end if it hasnt happened to you before. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. You still can change the look back to Monaco (the original one) on your preferences (under skin). It has happened to me, but I changed my skin to monaco and it's not happening for me. 12:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not great with explaining the signature (try asking Ajraddatz for help with that), but in your preferences once you select the Monaco Skin did you click save preferences? 16:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This seems to be something which I am not able to help with. I guess Wikia has fixed the login/logout glitch, but I can't hlep you with the skin thing. 17:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The green baseplate background are images from Minifigs.net (I think). They all have backgrounds of some sort, no matter where they are from. 20:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Log In Hi, Sorry I have been busy last couple of days and had no time to reply to your question. Regarding your log in/out problem, I have not experienced any problems, so I don't really know what your problem could be. I am guessing but as BobaFett has said above it is most likely caused on wikia's end and not your PC. You could make sure that your browser has cookies enabled, but other than that I cant really help sorry. You can use the Contact link on the bottom of each page to send an email to wikia explaining the problem. The competition I won was about 26 years ago now, so besides the newspaper which I still have, the memories are sketchy, but as I said I built a park with swings ect, it was on a 32x32 baseplate and to Minifigure scale. LEGO set designing is not something I know a great deal about how the LEGO Group go about it, but I do know that sets are designed to be in a certain price range, have a particular weight/piece count and contain by percentage parts that are available in stock, and can and will be used in other sets. cheers Gladiatoring 03:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) LU :How do you make parts? Do you need to purchase LEGO Universe? 07:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. So you can't actually look on every side of the parts? 17:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yes, I want a crown. I can change the colour myself. 17:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made a prototype dead: 18:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, not the King of the Dead, just any old dead soldier. I do want to make the King though, but I need a crown. Idea! I'll try to use the Kingcjc picture one. 20:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, is it different? I haven't watched it for quite a while. And, yes, I have. See my new blog post. 18:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Just sign up on the topic that says sign ups. 20:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Lego LOTR Check them out! Gandalf.png|Gandalf the Grey Black Rider.png|Black Rider Gollum.png|Gollum Rohan Soldier.png|Rohan Soldier Uruk-Hai.png|Uruk-Hai Eomer.png|Eomer Arwen.png|Arwen Boromir.png|Boromir (I'm not competing with you, I think your Boromir is better) Frodo.png|Frodo Gondor Guard.png|Gondor Tower Guard Merry.png|Merry with Rohan suit Orc.png|Orc Pippin.png|Pippin with Gondor suit Uruk-Hai Chieftain.png|Uruk-Hai Chieftain (Ugluk) Uruk-Hai Warrior.png|Uruk-Hai Warrior 02:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the Gollum head and the black hood. There was a LDD update and now the helmet fits. It didn't before. 02:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No, you can't. I did it on the application Keynote. 03:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a Mac application. 03:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's like PowerPoint. 05:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello, your statement after changing the image on the page Clone Recon Trooper was "quit it with the LEGO Background, why use bad pic when you have a good pic, deleted gallery it was not needed because it contains only one photo which is now profile pic" . Can you Please stop changing the images with green backgrounds. These images are acceptable and allow especially white minifigures to be seen more clearly. Thanks for your understanding Gladiatoring 23:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : The image for the Jedi Knight you are placing in two pages is the wrong image , the minifigure has brown legs not grey, the edit was and now will be again reverted. Stop placing the wrong images in the pages. There is no need to change the images with green backgrounds period. If you feel strongly about it you can start a forum page requesting people vote on what type of images should be used ie background ect.. Please do not continue to undo my edits. Gladiatoring 00:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: "I hoped you wouldn't notice about the grey legs" Whats the point in changing the image if you are using the wrong one ? " but just don't continue at uploading those Green Baseplate Background pictures" , I am reverting your bad editing not uploading anything. "I am just trying to make Brickipedia more clear." once again stop changing the images that need not be changed because you personally don't like the green background. Again you can start a forum outlining your ideas and asking for other peoples opinions and vote on the matter. If you continue to disregard what I am saying then I will consider it vandalism and take appropiate action. Gladiatoring 00:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord [[User:lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:lego lord| ' Talk ']] 21:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Your signature uses more than 100 characters and takes up more than one line of code. This needs to be changed within one week, or your signature will either be removed or you will be blocked. You can either change the signature, or use step two of Brickipedia:Creating_User_Signatures. 22:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi, basically, your current signature is: ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:lego lord| ' Talk ']] Which is way to long in both characters in lines. Ways to shorten the space that I know of are to do either of the two options below: * Create another signature page, eg User:Lego lord/sig1. Then paste the code you have on User:Lego lord/sig to the sig1 page. Change the code on User:Lego lord/sig to just simply be: * I'm guessing in your in the signature field, you have something like ? If so, you can just change that to }}, and that should fix it as well. Hope that helps, but feel free to ask if you're still having problems 22:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MOCpages There's a button by your name which says upload a creation. Do that. 23:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:LEGO The Lord of the Rings They are really cool. Can you only get flesh colour skin if you have Lego Universe? What other upgrades are there in Lego Universe? 07:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Set designing I noticed a few spelling mistakes, but they can easily be fixed. Would you mind asking a few other admins? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: LEGO Set Designing Well, I guess I'm okay with that article, my problem is that I don't know in which category it mightg fit, since I doubt we have anything similar to that yet. Has Nighthawk leader already answered yet? 13:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:MOCpages I'm not really sure, unfortunately. I'd have to see a screenshot of it. Can you give me one? (Press prtsc button to copy the screen and paste into photo editing program such as paint, then save as a jpg). 22:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Watermarked images 23:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC)}} Re:Poptropica * Because we don't do pages about any company who has some sort of agreement with LEGO. And there shouldn't be anything wrong with uploading images- there's no way that an admin can restrict you from image upoads only, you should be able to use as normal. 03:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:MOCPages That screenshot doesn't show me the problem. All you have to do there is type in the name of the group. 21:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) That's for creating a group. Just type in the name and click create, then follow the steps. 02:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) No, to upload a creation just click upload a creation. For the image uploader, click and drag images into it to upload them. 03:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't say that in the screenshot. 03:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) re:Non-LEGO Related things on Brickipedia Well, with blogs they are not designed as content pages, but as discussion pages, so they let people talk about other things like TV or themes they want. As for swearing, if swearing is seen it is removed. (either via editing or deletion). If you could link to it, it shall be handled. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :How So? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So basicly, its not the blogs, just swearing. Regarding swearing, like I said, link to it. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi do you think that the lego concepts wiki should have a minifig Template? Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 20:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) A few things LEGO Lord...first off...you don't deserve administrator there. You haven't tried to improve it or help out there. Secondly, complain to Lcawte. He's the administrator there. So what if they don't look like LEGO sets? That's not the point of customs-they are to have fun and build your own thing. They can give fake set numbers if they want, it's not hurting anyone. 23:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Please fix your signauture. If it is not fixed within two days, it will simply be deleted. Thanks, 00:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ** It's as I said about 10 posts up. Your signature takes up 13 lines of code where you are allowed only one, and is 473 characters long where you are allowed only 100. 00:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sarlacc Article * We had a long discussion in a forum (or it might have been discussed at the bottom of a series of deletion requests) about certain creatures and vehicles, that concerned mainly Atlantis creatures and Agents vehicles. The outcome of the discussion(s) was to have the information about the creature/vehicle on the respective set's page under the descripton, as they are large parts of the set. So the page was deleted since the Sarlacc is very similar to the Atlantis creatures outcome, as it is a creature composed of several bricks. Sorry if that isn't explained well, and if you want I can go hunting through the archives for the discussions, although it may be a while before I can get around to it. 04:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question I'm sorry, but I'm still not fine with it-you don't seem to understand the point of MOCing. It's not to emulate LEGO sets, it's to make your own things. If what you make is ideas, then post them on Custom LEGO Wiki. Please move to Custom LEGO Wiki. I don't know about achievements, ask Ajraddatz. 00:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) AGH-If you want to fix the color scheme ask Lcawte. The Set numbers are there because: they are MOCs! I'm getting a little annoyed-have you read what I said above? I stated that the numbers are there because they are MOCs-My Own Creations-they do not need to be "setlike". You can make them and name them what you want. There is nothing wrong with giving them numbers. 00:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) This is getting to the point where it may be called insane. First off: you can put your set ideas on Custom LEGO Wiki. LEGO does not use them, so there's no need for a separate wiki. Secondly: improved? It's not necessarily and improvement-yes, I agree that the color scheme isn't amazing, but what you say isn't always right. Third: stealing users? There weren't many to begin with, but COME ON! You create a wiki and take away from a fledgeling wiki created in partenership with Brickipedia. 00:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re; Green backgroumd Have you tried asking them why? I wouldn't know ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Thanks for letting me know, looks like Kingcjc's given them a warning, if they continue after that warning, they'll be blocked. 22:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I will contact back for Gladiatoring to tell you a few things. First off-he isn't always here. He has a busy life, with kids and a job. Plus he just moved-everyone has had internet issues, and when moving the internet can be a bit spotty. Aside from that-what do you mean-you are a professional with pictures? Do you mean you are good at taking them? Or that you like good pictures? In addition, who else dislikes these backgrounds? I think Malc does, but he's your brother. To most people, there is nothing wrong with them, and this wiki does not cater to everyone's tastes. 23:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Gladiatoring is most definitely a he-his name is Jamie Crothers, and he has told me so. Anyways-your friends don't necessarily count, do they? It's the users that matter. If you want to get rid of them all, make a discussion on Brickipedia:Manual of Style (in the proposals). In addition, what defines professionalism in photographs? Also, there really is nothing wrong with a green background. Maybe you just don't like the green. The studs just represent LEGO, and there's nothing too distracting about them, unless it's a photo of a green Minifigure. 23:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. NOW I can see where you are coming from. So here's what I think-you have a very good point-but maybe you have different color choices than I do. However, I do not have much trouble with this contrast-it's easy to see Yellow, Flesh, and Sand (tan) colors, along with most colors-other than sand green and green. Some colors do clash, but the other background option is white. We can't do black, because some stuff just won't show. With white, some Star Wars Minifigures will be hard to see. 23:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I did read your message but was not aware it required a response, You seem to be making a statement about your perception of green background photographs, and the only question you posed was "I mean you don't want me creating another wiki identical to Brickipedia, just for the pics do you?", which I considered rhetorical and not in need of reply. Regarding the LEGO set design article you have created for your user page, I have no problem with this page, however I do consider it a user page as the information you have in the article is speculation and opinion. As for professionalism well I have answered all your questions, and responded to you in a polite and considerate manner. I would ask that you consider what Boba has said above, that I do have a life, and sometimes it may take me 24 hours to respond, and please be courteous at all times. Gladiatoring 23:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yellow and green do happen to be the most visible colors in darkness. However, I think we should get a consensus before deciding this. 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:companies Is it really needed? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but they are not LEGO. However, if you want, make a forum discussion on it ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No. The leaderboard has nothing to do with being an Admin ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if this sounds rude-but LISTEN TO THIS-they do not need to be changed-YET-start a forum topic on the MOS discussions! Then if people who actually edit here agree with you, we will change them! 21:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Make a new thing http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:MoS_proposals. 21:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, their is a search function. Either go to Forum:MoS proposals or go to Brickipedia:Forums, select the appropriate sub-forum and create an appropriate thread. Or you could just change the images instead of expecting everyone else to do it for you. :And obviously you need to make some edits to be an admin, but just by entering the top 10 it doesn't mean you should be an admin. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Green Background Pictures * Look, hardly anyone has a problem with these images. Bricklink has been using them for years, and I don't think they've had this much complaining about it. A category classifying the background of an image doesn't really make sense, and who says they're even going anywhere? 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:POTC Yes. You can check the sources in the article. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pictures If you are uploading a new version of a picture it may take a while to change. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You CAN upload a new picture-but if we deem it bad quality it will be reverted. 21:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) It isn't your computer-it's wikia. They've screwed comments up-they will appear eventually. I have the same problem. Unfortunately for your request-I do not have them copied. I can, however, inform you that Kingdoms is not replacing Castle. It is a subtheme of said supertheme, and is just part of the line. In fact, it will likely not be continued in 2011. Secondly, Licensed themes do not replace core themes, such as Space, Castle, Trains, and Pirates-they simply disappear for a while and come back later-it could be called replacement-but it's not permanents, it's just temporary substitution. 22:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You are creating connections between themes-however, many of these are not true. Castle is NOT discontinued-it is still running, under the name of Kingdoms-that's because it's a SUBtheme. Secondly-Indiana Jones was a 2/3 year theme. It is not like the major superthemes, such as Castle, Pirates, Trains, Town/City, and Space. Pharaoh's Quest is not a replacement-it is a stand-alone theme. Please give me a link to evidence of the LEGO LOTR game thing, I have not heard of it anywhere else. Kingdoms and Castle are similar-this is because they are supertheme/subtheme. I said that themes like POTC would temporarily replace themes such as Pirates, but the core themes return. Lastly, Kingdoms has no sets coming in winter 2011. We have no clues about spring 2011, but Kingdoms may already have been discontinued. 23:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Terry Here Hello, Lego Lord I got your Buttongoo Response and I was wandering... How old are you? Terry Here Again I am 9 Years old and will be 10 in two Months time. Templates Hi! When you edit a page, please don't squash the Templates like you did in the past (example: to ) It makes the templates extremly hard to read and edit. Thanks! :) 16:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. :) 16:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure, but ask some other people. 22:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Replace with something else. 02:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I get that. It can't be an official friend of Brickipedia, at least not at the moment... Sorry, not allowed. 14:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Brickipedian of the Month You can be Brickipedian of the Month if you are nominted and recieve the most votes ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :you don't "sign up", you get nominated ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, if another user feels you have done good edits over the last month, they will nominate you ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) HTML Codes Hey, can you tell me the codes you inputted when you launched LDD, because I see you have un-usual bricks. Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I guess LDD 4 is the most recent version so yes I'm sure I do.:) Oh, thats too bad, I hate it when it doesn't allow you to buy it.:( By the way, I need to know what you think of this Website I helped build. Thanks in advanceTatooine (Talk!!) 20:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ok I guess I can try that code.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok, I understand. It's like a Social networking/media site but less hectic and cleaner than Facebook. My cousin (another co-founder) and I are still trying to find the HTML codes so our users can start creating forums on there.:( Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: NO, no, thats what everyone thinks, it's not supposed to be JUST like Facebook, but like a Site where you can chat about random stuff on forums, and many other stuff. By the way, we already have 10 users and we just started on Saturday.=P Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Well, thanks Lego lord, I just hope we get at least 50 by the end of the month, lol! No, I didn't yet, Im going to try later cause Im working on that site.XD Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*Thanks.Tatooine (Talk!!) 21:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) PIC Yeah,Well I guess -TRANSMITTED FROM SECRET BOB- 21:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :D -TRANSMITTED FROM SECRET BOB- 21:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure if it's legal for siblings to nominate you for BOTM, but place on your page. 13:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I know there isn't one, but it happens that people have their brothers nominate and vote for them in everything. 14:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) conjecture "Changed conjecture name, is it fine to do this?" No its not change it back please, it is listed by the original name on other databases Please dont make up your own names for sets. Gladiatoring : You see the external links on the page, Before you go ahead and change set names why dont you click the external links and see what its called to see what its called on other databases. Gladiatoring 15:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Images I've noticed you have got some problems uploading new versions of images. That's a weak and glitchy spot on wikia, new version uploads take time to display (don't know how much though, can vary), you don't need to revert them. But I agree if you say that's really annoying. :S 18:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and you shouldn't move articles with (minifigure) to (Minifigure). We've got a widely used template ( ) and it's important to leave things at (minifigure). That is not the case with (Theme) ( ) though. :) 19:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it seems so, but nearly all pages haven't got the word minifigure capitalized. Sorry if it's confusing. :/ 19:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lord of the Rings That does not confirm it though, it just says it could work, so I shall undo the edit. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :But it's not about LEGO, its simply one designers opinion ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Just because they work for them, doesn't mean they don't have an opinion. It's still an opinion. Also TT Games is not part of LEGO, its owned by Warner Brothers. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mocpages... Hi, sorry but no I'm not on Mocpages. Sorry. I may join Mocpages and join the Brickipedia group in the future though. 14:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a question hello your lordship, what does adding a page to a category mean? I have a question hello your lordship, what does adding a page to a category mean? Vote for You Please do not go around asking people to vote for you. It's certainly not smiled upon here. 13:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends List Hi, can I add you to my friends list on my userpage? 18:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: No sorry, those models are MoC's (my own creations) and not official, that's why they shouldn't be placed on this wiki. We've got a custom LEGO wiki, where that can be posted. But thanks that you asked. :D 17:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but as MoCs... If I send in my picture and it gets published, I'm not official too, am I? :P Anyway, I guess official means released as a set, combiner/alternate model, in videogames or movies etc. 17:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it can be defined that way, if the creation comes from LEGO or not, not sure there though. 17:52, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's CSS. I can design my own CSS, but I don't know what they did on Brickipedia-I'm only good with CSS I made. Ask NHL if you want to know. 22:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader. 22:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Not sure about that. The studs tile is generated in MediaWiki:Monobook.css and uses this piece of code: body { background:#103A5A url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/f/f0/Studs-tile.png); } The URL is the link to the studs background image. It is repeated. I don't know how it is repeated, maybe it's already repeated in the piece of code above. Oh, and it works with any image URL you give him, I guess. 14:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ummm, I don't know if you can see it, but it's fine for me... Switch to MonoBook and you'll see it. For that background in the new wikia style you'll probably have to add that code into MediaWiki:Common.js or .css/MediaWiki:Wikia.js or .css, not sure there, since it doesn't appear there in Brickipedia. 15:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) POTC Minifigures The TheGrandEditor didnt delete the photo, I removed it, because there is no source or reference that the picture is of the official minifigures. Also if you look closely at the picture, you wont see any new parts, and the monkey has white arms at the front , they are moc minifigures. Lastly I have seen photos of the new line of sets , including the Minifigures, and these are not those. In future please be courteous and pleasant to all other users, weather you think they may done the wrong thing or not. Gladiatoring 00:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : The photographs I saw have been removed from the internet, some 30 mins after they were posted online, at the same site where the information about the upcoming sets were, Also I have a copy of the next two retailers catalogs, Lastly the blog you got the picture from is not a reliable source, as you know any one can create a blog, as is the case here. Theres a little thing called evidence, and there is none to say these are official minifigures, or even prototype as you say they are, a Picture of Minifigures clearly made from old parts is definitely not evidence. Gladiatoring 01:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : No it doesn't seem to be printed at all, simply two colours, and the upper brown doesnt match the brown of the monkey which suggests it custom. As I said above I have copies of the retailers catalogs, If you want to continue to argue, I will ignore you. The bottom line is , you dont have any evidence to suggest they are official Minifigures. Gladiatoring 01:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Characters Gladiatoring removed the picture of the characters that was posted on the page because the figures were MOCs, and not legit figures created by LEGO. Since the link to the page in question just had another picture of those MOC figures, it seemed pointless to keep the link. Until there are plausible pictures of the confirmed, LEGO designed figures, then we will post them. --TheGrandEditor 02:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Poll Question Option1 Option2 For example: Should LEGO Lord Archive this talk page? Yes No 14:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC)